


First Day

by Doevademe (OriginalDaemon)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalDaemon/pseuds/Doevademe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico doesn't expect much out of his first day at a new school.<br/>He gets exactly what he's expecting, plus a rather nice bonus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 5 of "To állo mou misó", "Exchange Students"

Nico had always been a rather introverted kid. He was shy and had trouble keeping contact with others. His freshman year, he had been that guy who was not particularly unpleasant, but all around forgettable, with no friends but lots of acquaintances.

Moving had not been that hard when he thought about it.

The story was nothing new in the grand scheme of things. Dad had remarried after years of mourning their mother, and since his new wife’s house was bigger, they had moved in with her, which meant a new school, new schedules and a new step-sister to ‘look forward’ to.

If he was being honest, Bianca seemed to have a bigger problem with all of this. She was ignoring Hazel, their step-sister, refused to talk to their father, and had moved out to obsessively throw herself into their aunt’s female only charity group (Which, the one time Nico had seen them, dressed more like a motorcycle gang than a group who volunteered at community kitchens).

“Are you the new transfer student?” He was taken out of his thoughts by a girl with blond her and sharp gray eyes. She was accompanied by a tall, noodly guy with curly brown hair and a goatee. He nodded at the girl.

“I’m Nico di Angelo,” he muttered. The girl nodded and turned around, motioning him to follow them.

“I’m Annabeth Chase, and this guy over here is Grover Underwood, we’ll show you around the school.”

Nico just followed along, grateful that the girl seemed to talk enough to not notice he barely did at all. He was shown the art room, the cafeteria and the football field. To Annabeth’s credit, she didn’t try to sugarcoat or fake enthusiasm at him being there, just told him where everything was (in a maybe overly clinical fashion) while Grover acted constantly relieved his friend was taking the reins of this induction.

“And over here is the pool. Right now, our swimming team is on practice, and unless you plan on signing up, you won’t come here too often,” Annabeth prattled on as she opened the door. A bunch of guys in swimming suits seemed to be joking around before turning towards the door. They all waved at them amiably.

“Hey, Percy, your girlfriend’s here!” One of them shouted. The guy still in the pool swam in their direction and climbed out of the pool, grinning.

“Hi, Wise Girl, finished the tour?” He asked as he removed his swimming goggles, revealing really pretty sea green eyes.

“Almost done, I just have to show Nico his homeroom,” she gestured to Nico, who by now was beginning to stare at the boy dripping in front of him.

“Percy Jackson, nice to meet, you, Nico,” he offered his hand. Nico shook it, trying to pretend he didn’t tremble slightly at the touch.

After what seemed like an eternity, Percy let his hand go, but was still looking at him. Nico looked straight at the floor, refusing to even glance at either him or Annabeth.

_“The guy’s probably straight, he has a girlfriend. A very nice girlfriend. Snap out of it.”_

“Well, we better get going,” Grover quipped, grabbing Nico by the wrist and dragging him out of the pool. Annabeth followed closely behind them. Nico could feel Percy’s eyes on his back until the exact moment the door closed.

“He’s not my boyfriend, you know?” She said as if she was commenting on the weather. “The swim team’s just teasing.”

“Um…” was Nico that obvious? He looked at Annabeth uncertainly, but the girl only smiled at him.

“You can sit with us at lunch, if you want,” She offered.

“Uh… can’t. I promised to sit with my step-sister.”

“Oh, well, maybe next time,” She said, shrugging.

They reached Nico’s homeroom. The teacher thanked Annabeth before ushering her out, and showed him his seat.

At this point in time, Nico’s just thinking that Percy Jackson is a person he’d like to know better. A potential friend he’d like to meet.

Nico couldn’t imagine the stares, the dancing around each other for months until their respective friends push them to a date on a cheap pizzeria. Him being kissed stupid after a swim meet that his boyfriend promised to win for him.

He would never imagine falling in love so deeply with this boy he just happened to meet on his first day at a new school.

But it happens, and future Nico couldn’t be more grateful for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that I just remembered that I had signed up for this prompt the first day of the event? This is why this is just a short drabble, and very tropey, but I hope you enjoyed this unashamed fluff


End file.
